darkness Fear
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Hitachiincest]Kaoru se despierta en la madrugada y tiene miedo. Cortito, casi un drable, Mi primer fic de esta pareja


Titulo:Darkness Fear

Genero: Shonen ai

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Paring: Hikaru x Kaoru, Twincest

Declaimer: nada es mio….Bueno solo Kaoru :lo estruja: …...TwT déjenme soñar un poco:se va a llorar a un rincón:

O.O me olvidaba, mi primer fic en esta área, ya sea por Ouran, y por el Hitachincest n/n

Advertencia: súper plufff!Cantidades industriales de azúcar Rulz!

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

-

Se dio vuelta entre las sabanas, suspirando y remeciéndose suavemente.

Todavía medio dormido, tanteo en la oscuridad, la sabana que había huido hasta sus pies.

Atrapo el tacto suave y lo llevo hasta su cintura.

Para luego a acomodarse de costado en una de las esquinas de la cama.

Entre abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos.

Ignorando a todo a su alrededor, llevó una mano debajo de la almohada.

El sopor volvió a apoderarse lentamente de su cuerpo.

Algo crujió dentro de la habitación.

Sus sentidos se alteraron.

Repentinamente despierto, presionó sus labios juntos.

-"mi imaginación"- pensó sin abrir los ojos, tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada.

Se acomodo de nuevo.

El extraño sonido volvió a repetirse.

Tenso su cuerpo y sus ojos abiertos brillaron como joyas en la negrura.

Sintió su corazón vibrar acelerado.

-"nadie puede entrar, hay vigilancia y seguridad las 24 horas"-

-no puede haber nadie…- susurro para si mismo.

Sus espejos color ámbar rebuscando alguna silueta en una oscuridad total.

Retrocedió levemente en la cama.

A pesar de que nadie podía entrar a su habitación, no podía controlar su miedo.

Algo pareció moverse a su izquierda.

Se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Retrocedió aun mas haciéndose casi un bollito.

Se quedo estático.

El calor de la piel de Hikaru contra su espalda lo había hecho tomar, repentina, conciencia de que no estaba solo.

Y de que si no quería despertarlo, no debía moverse demasiado.

La presencia del otro lo calmaba.

-AHHH!- grito hasta que se quedo sin aire.

Sus latidos resonaban furiosos en su garganta y pequeñas lágrimas asomando en la comisura de sus preciosas orbes.

_Algo_ había atrapado su cintura por detrás.

Una lengua suave limpio gentilmente las pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de sus, ahora cerrados, ojos.

-"esa forma de respirar…"-

Una esencia inconfundible llego hasta su nariz.

-Hikaru?- interrogo con vos temblorosa.

Una risilla traviesa en su oído le contestó.

Kaoru se separo un poco de los brazos de su gemelo y se dio vuelta encarándolo.

De inmediato, él volvió a pegar sus cuerpos.

Kaoru se sonrojo furiosamente.

Hikaru no abandonaba su costumbre de dormir completamente desnudo.

Escondió el rostro avergonzado en el cuello del mayor.

Había gritado como una niña.

Y por las leves sacudidas de Hikaru, estaba evitando reírse de el.

Volvió a empezar a caer en un calido sopor.

Sus respiraciones sonando al unísono en un ritmo embriagador y calmado.

-Estas asustado…?- inquirió con suavidad Hikaru en su oído, mitad suspirando, mitad ronroneando.

Una de sus manos recorrió con suavidad el cabello suave de su gemelo, terminando por darle suaves masajes en la nuca.

Kaoru suspiro delicadamente.

-había alguien...-farfullo quedamente, su rostro aun escondido en el cuello de Hikaru haciendo que su vos sonara amortiguada.

Hikaru no podía verlo, pero podía sentir contra su piel el rostro encendido de su Otouto.

Sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Esta bien… - susurró besando delicadamente su mejilla.

Kaoru separo un poco su rostro, mirando a los ojos ámbar de su hermano.

Tomando su mentón, beso suavemente sobre sus ojos, Kaoru contuvo la respiración.

-Duerme…-Sus vos grave produjo un tono suave y delicado contra su piel.

Se acomodo en el pecho de su hermano, suspirando suavemente.

Cerró completamente los ojos, dejándose caer lentamente en la inconciencia, la presencia de su gemelo envolviéndolo.

Su respiración se hizo pesada.

Lentamente empezó a perder conciencia de su alrededor.

El golpeteo rítmico de corazón de Hikaru, lo adormecía.

-Estoy aquí…-escucho la vos de su hermano susurrar apenas, su aliento acariciando su rostro.

-Oya...sumi…niichan…- farfullo con suavidad, inmediatamente después, Callo inconsciente, entregándose a los brazos del dulce Morfeo.

Acaricio con el pulgar los sedosos labios de la persona dormida entre sus brazos.

Deposito un casto beso sobre los labios del menor.

-Oyasumi…-Hikaru sonrió calidamente a la persona dormida entre sus brazos.

Bostezo comenzando a dormirse también.

Enterrando su nariz entre los cabellos revueltos de su Otouto callo dormido también.

Kaoru sonrió en su sueño, arrimando más su cuerpo y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su niichan.

-

-

-

-

Owari

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Muajajajajajjaja!

El primer Hitachincest que escribo!

Quedo súper fluf!

Jajajajajaja, no puede evitarlo! Son tan cutes!

Kyaaaaa!

Les gusto? No les gusto? Lo odian? No importa!

Dejen comentarios!

Matta nee

Mitsuki


End file.
